Change
by will o' the wisp
Summary: Rating for later chapters. I know this has been done before but this is an AU with the g-gang as highschool students. But it's not what you think, Heero's a star athlete with a secret wish, Relena is a hippie, Hilde's an emo chick, and trowa and quatre ru


Authors Note: Alrighty-o, I know this has been done again and again but what the hell what's one more interpretation of the good ole' highschool fic. I think I've put my own touches on it nicely, Relena's a hippie, Hilde's emo, and so on and so forth. Please R+R. Forgive me for any spelling errors I am doing this on a program without spellchecker since my other html compatible program got erased, bear with me. And lastly, I need a beta reader if you are interested please email me at willowisp26@netscape.net or AIM me, my sn is willowisp26.  
  
Change Chapter 1: The Fates Are On Our Side!  
  
Relena allowed the paisely printed fabric of her circle skirt fall neatly around her as she leaned against her favorite old elm tree on the school campus. Idly the played with the hem of her peasant top. She looked around waiting for her usual group of friends to arrive. 'I can't believe this is my senior year!' She thought to herself.  
  
She thought of the plethra of freedoms and responsibilities that came with this position. On one hand she could leave the campus during her free periods, and she certainly had more liberty in choosing her classes, she was also able to go to the library without a pass which would be very helpful when she had last minute work to do. She laughed to herself "How do I manage to be Student Union President, Peace Club President, and maintain a 4.0 GPA? Small miricals I guess."  
  
Her bevy of afterschool activities was her heavy burden of responsibility. She relished at being able to be an active member of her school community and she would never give up those activities for the world, but sometimes she found them to be a bit overwhelming. Relena would have pondered this some more but her thoughts where interupted...  
  
"Relena!" Quatre called as loud as he could. Relena looked up to see the blond boy smiling brightly at her. "Quatre!" She exclaimed with delight "I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"I'm glad to see you too," Quatre replied "You haven't changed one bit, you're still my number one hippie chick." Relena giggled "Aww, thanks. I promise to stay that way."  
  
"Good." Quatre replied "I would hate for you to turn into Dorothy Catalonia or something." Relena cringed at the notion, and then turned her attention to Quatre's boyfriend who stood behind him. He stood there, with motercycle helmet in hand and brown hair covering one of his bright green eyes. "Trowa!" She said "I'm so happy to see you too. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been good." Trowa replied quietly, he was never one for much speaking. "Where's Desi?" Quatre inquired. Relena shrugged "Dunno. I guess she's not here yet."  
  
Desi Steele had been Relena's best friend since they where in kindergarden. And even though they where described as being polar opposites Relena always felt they shared a lot in common. Relena had always been the fair haired natural beauty while Desi looked like she was something from outer space. She was a wild child with crazy clothes, combat boots, and a miriad of different haircolors in her history.  
  
While Relena may have looked a little too much like a flower child to been seen as a good student imagining Desi with a 3.9 GPA was next to impossible. She always seemed to look like she was the type to skip class and go to the parking lot to smoke. (Though she never did.)  
  
"Quatre! Trowa! Relena!" A girl with deep purple hair called. The three glanced up to see Desi, combat boots, fishnets, band tee shirt and all marching up the hill towards them. "Desi!" Relena exclaimed and ran up to give her friend a hug.  
  
"Oh my god Relena!" She rambled "I can't believe we're seniors. This totally gonna be everything we thought it was in freshmen year! You're the S.U. (AN Student Union) President and they finally let you run Peace Club! And even though I am gonna be super busy with Art Honors Society I promise I'll help you make banners and flyers for everything-"  
  
"Don't forget Trowa and Quatre are running the GSA (Gay Straight Alliance) and Quatre it first chair violinist in the performance orchestra!" Relena interupted. Her friend gasped and ran over to the two boys "You guys! You fucking rule! I'm so proud of you!" She said as she ran up and gave the two boys a hug her bag which was covered with pins and patches swinged at her side.  
  
"Thanks." They replied. "Come on," Quatre said "Let's check our schedules to see if we have any classes together."  
  
The four pulled their schedules and held them to their chests. "On the count of three," Relena commanded "One....Two....Three!" They all flipped out their schedules and frantically looked around searching for a match. "We all have lunch together!" Desi exclaimed "The fates are on our side." They all laughed.  
  
"Desi and I have Chemistry together." Trowa noted quietly. And before they had time to discuss the subject further the bell rang signalling they had five minutes to get to their first class. Walking arm in arm the fantastic four headed towards the school doors.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Heero looked over at the group which his friends called the circus freaks. 'A hippie, a punk, and two gay guys,' Heero thought 'What a great combination.' He was the clean cut type, and proud. None of this artistic nonesense was for him. He was Captain of the track team, for fall and winter, and the spring soccer captain as well. Not to mention he was the top student in his grade. Yet despite all of this he was not happy.  
  
He had only one true friend, Duo Maxwell who frankly annoyed the crap out of him. Otherwise he was surrounded by rich snobs who only liked him because he was a good looking athlete. People who had spat on him (due to the absense of obscene wealth in his existance) had he been someone else.  
  
'You're jealous of those so-called freaks,' A part of him whispered 'You're jealous because they can be exactly who they want to be without caring what anyone else thinks. You're jealous because they have eachother, and real friendship. You know how it goes Yuy, you slip up and your so called friends will ditch you faster than you can count to three.'  
  
He looked around at Sylvia Noventa and Dorothy Catalonia babbling about hair products or something. And then looked at Duo who was to busy looking at Sylvia's rear end to notice anything else. Heero sighed and tried to return to his former cold and collected self.  
  
Duo Maxwell took a break from wondering how Sylvia's super mini skirt manages to cover up anything he was really interested in seeing to look at his best friend. Heero was brooding, again. Duo whirled around and slapped him on the back managing to startle him "Watcha thinking about pal?" He asked with a goofy grin.  
  
Heero turned to him slowly giving him his trademark death glare "Nothing." He replied in an icy tone. Duo roled his violet eyes "Bullshit Yuy, I know you better than that. Seriously what where you thinking about bro?"  
  
"The circus freaks." Heero answered, "I was just thinking about what it would be like to be one of them."  
  
Duo laughed "You aren't gonna turn into some artsy-fartsy pansy are you?"  
  
"No," Heero said grinding his teeth with annoyance. "Forget it Maxwell you just wouldn't understand. Your head is too damn thick."  
  
Duo was a bit hurt by his comment "Geez, you don't have to be an ass about it man. Whatever." Though he never would admit it Duo hated when people called him dumb. He wasn't exactly a straight A student but there was no reason for people to rub it in. Being friends with the valedictorian wasn't exactly helpful either....  
  
If he could he would want to be Heero for a day. The brilliant student and dedicated athlete which students and teachers equally adored. Instead he was the practical joker, the comic relief of high school. He was the stereotypical class clown. It felt like nobody cared about him, they just wanted to laugh at him.  
  
"Heero!" Sylvia exclaimed with her usually vapidness, "What do you think of my hair? I had it cut and highlighted it for the first day of school. I payed $200 dollars, well actually my daddy payed for it. He says I should always get the best because I am the best. What do you think?" She batted her eyelashed idiotically in a lame attempt to get his attention.  
  
"It's fine." Heero replied without any emotion. Unable to take anymore of the stupidity around him he marched off to class.  
  
"Hmph." Sylvia retorted and stuck her delicate (though fake) nose in the air as if to suggest her superiority "You just don't understand because you don't have money!"  
  
Heero was unable to escape her comment. He clenched his fists and refused to dignify that comment with a response. Grinding his perfect white teeth even more he moved towards the main doors leading into the school. Yet escape was not granted to him and the bell rang as soon as he started walking. Reluctantly he found himself in the company of the three people he was purposely trying to get away from. 'God hates me.' He thought.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As she walked with her friends Relena's gaze began to wander. It stopped at a pair of heartbreaking Prussian blue eyes. For a moment she could not place a face to them, she stood mezmorized by them. They where the coldest things she had ever seen yet they seemed to burn with passion. She could not explain it, then she recognized who's eyes they where.  
  
She was staring at Heero Yuy! A person who she could not stand. Her eyes wandered across him for a moment, and she noticed how incredibly handsome he was. Relena slapped herself mentally. 'Ick! Heero Yuy!' She thought to herself, 'What was I thinking? Could I possibly find a more cold hearted prick to find attractive? Bad Peacecraft! Very bad!' Her mind however would not let go of him that easily. She saw something in him, sadness? 'No,' She reasoned with herself 'Heero Yuy has no emotions! The guy's a frickin rock! Don't get lost in your romantic side, grow up!' She turned away and tried to focus on something else 'Hmm...Did Quatre get new shoes?...Safe topic Peacecraft, shoes....'  
  
Heero stared at Relena with confussion 'Was she just looking at me?' He wondered 'And what the hell was in her eyes? Was that pity? Screw it Yuy, you don't need her pity. That little wannabe hippie princess, damn her.' Even though she was looking back to her friends he gave her a death glare.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well you've gotten this far, might as well review. You won't lose anything and it'll make me really happy. ^_^ 


End file.
